Snow White and the Rabbit!
by Starfall2466
Summary: The scoop today? Aoi's fallen for the director, Shiina! But, when he hears Aoi sighing and talking about it, the zoo keeper is forced to make an excuse that leads to one problem to another! Will Aoi's love ever be mutual? Or will they stay companions for life?
1. The beginning of the problem!

Everyday, Aoi Hana would wake up to the call of her director, along with a elephant trumpeting. It wasn't too bad, but there were a few parts she dreaded the most.

1. She had to deal with Shiina and his paperwork.

2. She had to deal with the fights Shishido-kun caused with everyone.

3. She had to clean everyone's crap and pee.

And 4...She had to deal with the pain of shutting out her love for her director. Yes, you heard me. She loved him. However, Uwabami-san, the snake of the zoo, as well as the most beautiful animal female in the zoo, had told Aoi she had fallen for the director as well. _Poor Kasai-kun_, thought the zoo keeper as she chatted with Oogami-kun, the red wolf. '_But poor me as well.'_

Though...Aoi never talked to anyone about her problems. She was the nice and over-caring and over-worrying type of girl. And so, she encouraged Uwabami to confess and eventually accepted fate. She was destined to stay with the director, not as lover nor Boyfriend - Girlfriend, couple, or newly-weds, but as friends **_for life_**, even if Shiina turned back into human.

Aoi breathed out a heavy sigh as separated the lion from the gorilla. "Shishido-kun, stop causing trouble for gorikon-kun! I know you want to fight, but please look for the director for that matter!"

The lion only cursed as he began a rampage, shout-asking about Shiina's where-abouts. "Geez~! That troublesome guy acting up again! If only...*sigh*director~ was here!" Uwabami-san dreamily gazed at her love.

"Y-yeah..." Aoi agreed as her heart sank deeper. Was there no really hope for her after all? She went back to work, cleaning some dung one of the zoo animals left behind the shed, a few meters away from the zoo. The zoo keeper looked around her. She could talk to herself since there was no one to stare or complain to her, right...?

"If only he loved me back..." She quietly mumbled. Too bad she forgot about the directors super hearing. Shiina blinked twice. Did he really hear that just now? He hoped it was not Aoi Hana's voice...she was going to be forbidden from having any affairs from now on! He told the animals to keep on playing tag since he was hungry and jumped to the shed.

"Oi, Director! Aren't all your emergency carrots in your office?" Oogami shouted as he pointed towards the room. "Uh...! I have some special carrots in the shed, idiot!" The rabbit yelled back at him as he hopped away. "Special carrots...?" The wolf whispered under his breath, confused, as he resumed the game of tag.

Meanwhile, Aoi Hana, was just about to finish up when a V-shaped finger collided into her face. "Uhfadhud!" She yelled as she fell onto the rough ground of the zoo. "What the hell was that for, Director?!" She asked as she held her injured face.

"Shaddup, Aoi Hana! Why were you blabbering about stupid things like love?!" He kicked her in the face as she fell once more.

_"Ah, shit! I forgot he had rabbit ears! Let's just hope I can come up with an excuse..." _She thought as she brushed the dirt off her legs. "I was just...mumbling about a script for my school play!" She said rather quickly.

"School...Play?! What's the fu*k is that about, Aoi Hana?! I wanna do it too!" Shiina pulled out his best poker face and punched the zoo keeper in the stomach. "Guwah!" She seemed to say.

"W-Well, it's about a princess named Snow White." She lied. "Snow White is friends with 7...animals! That's it, animals! The story goes on and Snow White is tricked into eating a poison apple by an evil witch. The 7 animals lie her on her deathbed, and after they leave, a _handsome _prince passes by and-"

"And punches her to wake her up, right?" Shiina interrupted. It was an interesting story, much to his delight. "N-No, Director..." Aoi confirmed. "The prince kisses her on the lips in order to wake her up." The zoo keeper said as she finished the tale.

"Hmm...Uh-huh! I've decided!" The rabbit jumped.

"Huh?" The girl asked. "Decided what?"

"We'll do that play with our friends!" He exclaimed as he punched Aoi in the face.

* * *

**AN: 0_0 What a turn of events... Anyways, sorry for doing this~! I only wrote this for my own pleasure! Please review guys! Next chapter? Maybe~**


	2. Planning!

Snow White and the Rabbit! Part two: Planning

**AN: Thanks to those reviews who asked me to continue, it helped me a lot for inspiration! I thought of many ideas, but nothing really brought light to my head o.e" So, anywho, for those who haven't heard, I'll only be updating once a month, as school is getting in my way, and will update more often in Summer break OuO/ Banzai~! **

**First off, I'd like to say thanks to kururu-senpai, an anon who loved my story, another Anon named Guest who also reviewed around a month ago, and two users; Maniaca Otaku & Vampirelover12100, as well as others who Favorited my stories, even if they didn't review and followers as well :3 So, yup, let's begin chapter 2: Planning!**

* * *

It was a clear, hot day with Aoi in a daze. The director, Shiina, had gathered the animals and her right in the morning, 1 AM straight, and actually woke _her_ up at 12 AM first thing. "_And why I am in this situation again? Because I told him about that fairytale!_" Aoi scolded her self. Note to self: Never tell the director a story.

"You better have a good reason for this, rabbit!" Shishido snarled, his eyes showing signs of not enough sleep. "Shishido-kun! The Director must have a reason to call us 1 AM in the morning!" She said, eyeing Shiina. "You do, right?" Her eyes batted at the very sight, and hearts replaced her pupils.

"Yup, yup!" He said excitedly, pulling a blanket off of the easel with paper on it. "First off, we're gonna make a play on Snow rabb-Snow white!" He corrected himself, showing a picture of all the animals dressing up in costumes.

"A...play?" Oogami asked, staring at the picture in concentration. "And we're going to get all the materials from where?" He asked the director.

"Aoi Hana will get them, of course!" Shiina laughed, grinning like an idiot. *Was gonna say supply them, but I doubt Shiina knows that word*

"I-I will?" Aoi's voice shook just asking. Costumes for almost all the animals in the zoo? Where was she going to get the money?! More over, how would she even direct this play?

"Of course you are!" The director said, staring at the zoo keeper. "First thing tomorrow, I want everything to be ready!" He said in exclamation, laughing once more.

"O-of course..." Aoi said, sulking obviously. Of course, who else would supply the materials? Certainly not the animals, or the director himself! So...what better way to give up than give in?

Over all, the day lasted with no one visiting the zoo, and all the animals chatting about who would get to be in the play.

"Next," Shiina continued later on in the day. "We're gonna have all the animals, you guys," He pointed to them. "to audition and stuff for the part! The rest will watch and help us get ready!" He said, and threw away all the easel and papers.

Boy, was aoi in trouble this time!

**- Next Morning -**

Aoi lazily made her way to the zoo at 10 AM, every animal obviously still sleeping in since it was a weekday, and she brought all her materials and costumes, as well as a stage.

Somehow, the director had found a stage and placed it in the middle of the zoo late last night.

* . /images/outside_ *

The zoo keeper set down all the little red hats, and looked at the script. It was fairly good and had no mistakes, and everyone had an equal part to play.

"Here we go..." She spoke to herself as she set all the props needed onto the stage. She set down all the costumes, and sat down, reading the script. Apparently, yesterday, Shiina picked the animals who would star in the play himself, and it ended up like this:

Princess: Uwabami-san

Prince: Director (Shiina)

7 Dwarfs/Animals: Oogami, Takahiro (Eagle), Gorikon (Gorilla), Fukomoto (Snowy owl), Kisazou (Elephant), Chita (Cheetah), & Kasai (Rhino).

Evil Witch: Aoi Hana (Obviously)

And that was that. Everyone else was sent to watch, and later in the day, the animals had got a chance to present and wear their costumes. Each dwarf wore a red hat, and Uwabami, the snake princess, wore a delicate dress and shining red ribbon on top of her head. Shiina, wore his usual clothes, too bored to wear the costume Aoi made for him.

"_And to think I spent the most time on the prince's suit...all for nothing!_" Aoi thought sadly, storing the suit away in despair. "Oi! Aoi Hana, we're starting!" Shiina called out loudly as he held his script in his hand. It made him proud to think that he didn't have to bitch-slap a lion to transform back to a near human again. *Only hands XD*

"C-coming!" She said, forgetting to put on her witch nose and wrong witch dress on. Instead, it was a pretty Lolita black dress with white ribbons and a cute witch hat with a staff of wood. Rushing, Uwabami gasped. "Oh, how pretty Aoi! I'm so envious, but it's alright, it suits you!" She said, and was just glad to see that she was going to kiss the director, her love, at the end of the play.

"E-EHHHHH?!" Aoi said in shock, looking at her costume. "You didn't know?!" Chita said, in more shock of the fact that the zoo keeper didn't even know what she was wearing.

"Hurry the hell up, Aoi Hana!" The rabbit man punched Aoi in the face. "We're starting!"

The curtains un-rolled, and the play started.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for cliff-hanga and stuff XD I think it's either 1 or 2 chapters 'till this story ends, and so sorry if you never really liked my story o3o but, y'know, it's childish to criticize stories and I write these to get out my imagination XD So, follow, review, read, what you want but I really like reviews...OuO Ehehehehe...**


End file.
